Walls
by Snareder
Summary: Emma's parents want her to marry so they're throwing her a birthday party! The only problem is Emma doesn't think she can get true love. But when a stranger comes along and proposes, can she let down her walls and give love a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**The characters from this story are not mine! (sadly) All rights belong to ABC and Disney studios!**

 **First fanfiction story that I've posted! Be aware, this is only a preview! I am close to finishing it but I wanted it out there for everyone to know about! Please review and tell me what you think! Enjoy! :)**

One bright and sunny morning, Emma was awoken by the sound of maids rushing around outside her door. They were probably finishing preparations for the party that was to be held that night in honor of her 22nd birthday. She groaned inwardly at the thought of what lies ahead of her. Her parents wanted her to find a husband, settle down, and produce lots of grandchildren for her. Her mother constantly reminded her that all the other girls her age were married and already has at least one kid. Emma constantly reminded her that she was not like other girls. Every girl she knew had mastered the art of embroidery or piano. They all never sat for too long and always made it in time for tea. Every girl could speak at least 5 languages fluently. Emma on the other hand had no musical talent, hated tea, and had trouble speaking English let alone any other language. She was dreading the night for she knew what was coming. Her parents would make her dance with every available suitor in heels that were too small. She cringed at the thought of all those men putting their grubby hands on her. Tonight would be torture. Emma sat up in bed and called for her maid. She sat down at her makeup table and began to brush out her hair. After her maid came and helped her get dressed, she applied her makeup and made her way down to the breakfast table.

"Good morning mother, father." She nodded at each of them in turn before taking her place across from her mother.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" asked her mother.

"Pretty well, I didn't toss and turn too much. How about you mother?"

"Today is not about me dear! Happy birthday my darling girl." Emma smiled at her but did not return her enthusiasm. Her father put down his newspaper and grabbed Emma's hand. He had a tight lipped smile on his face before stating,

"Honey, tonight we want you to speak to the suitors. There will be many men here tonight with the intention of courting you. Just promise me that you'll give it a try?"

She glared down at her plate before making up her mind.

"Yes, father. I promise to give it a try." Her mother laughed and said,

"Oh sweetie, thank you! Just make sure you're on your best behavior and you don't act like your normal everyday self."

Emma sighed loudly before nodding her head and standing.

"Well I must be off to attend to my studies. I shall see you later, mother, when you come help me get ready?"

"Of course dear. See you this evening."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Next chapter my lovelies. Again, I do not own the characters or any rights to the show!**

 **I was working more on this story today and I am loving where it's going! Please review and let me know if you want more! Enjoy!**

Emma's parents had yet to figure out that 'attending to her studies', meant going down to the stables and grooming her mare, occasionally going for a ride.

Today was a day for taking a ride. She saddled up her horse and led her out of the stable. Before mounting, she gave her an apple and two sugar cubes.

Ten minutes later she was riding through the valleys behind her house. She let her hair down so she could feel the wind flowing through it. The scent of sweet grass surrounded her as the warm, spring breeze caused the back of her neck to sweat.

She never felt as free as she did when she was out riding. It was her only escape from the pressures put on her by her mother and by society. After about an hour of riding, she pulled the horse under a tree to rest.

She sat down at the base and looked up at the sunlight streaming through the leaves. A twig snapped to her left and she bolted upright.

"I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you." Emma stared, wide eyes and mouth open, at the most gorgeous man she had ever seen.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, or you'll catch a bug." She snapped her mouth closed.

"Now, what is a young lady, like yourself, doing out here all alone?" She did not like the condescending tone he spoke with.

"I'm not alone, I have my horse! Besides, it's none of your business why I'm here. Why are you here?" He smirked at her with his eyebrow quirked. He had dark hair that matched the stubble on his face. His eyes were as blue as the open sea. She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face.

"I happen to be on my way to Mr. Nolan's estate. My brother wishes me to charm his daughter and earn a marriage by the time the party is over."

At the mention of her father's name, Emma threw her walls up. She stood and grabbed her horse. After she was mounted, she glared at the man.

"Good luck with your endeavors, but I promise you, you won't be getting a wife tonight."

She nudged her horse and left him staring after her, a confused look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I completely suck! I'm sorry it's been so long! And now I'm going to be even worse by only giving a small chapter! I promise that the next one will have more content, this is just to keep everyone updated!**

 **Once again, I do not own any of the characters from OUAT, they belong to ABC and Disney Studios!**

When Emma returned to the stables, her father stood waiting for her.

"Working on your studies?" he asked with a knowing smile. She smiled sheepishly in return as she handed her mare off to the stable hand.

"I'm sorry, father. You know that riding helps me relax."

"Darling, I know that you're not happy about tonight but you know that I would not marry you off to someone unless they were worthy of your love."

She scoffed at him. "My love? Father, you can't fall in love in one night." He laughed at her outrage.

"Of course not, sweetheart, but you can find your True Love tonight."

"You weren't forced to marry mother! Why do I have to?"

"The times are changing. You're 27, it's time to get married, settle down, and have some children."

"I don't want children-" Her father threw his hands up and cut her off.

"You can't possibly know that now. Just go meet your mother to get ready." He sent her off with a swift kick to the butt.


	4. UPDATE

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY! I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON A STAND STILL. I HAD TO GO TO BASIC TRAINING FOR A COUPLE MONTHS AND THEN A BUNCH MORE TRAINING AFTER THAT! BUT I'M BACK YAY! AND AFTER BINGE WATCHING ALL THE EPISODES OF ONCE UPON A TIME, THIS STORY WILL NOW BE COMPLETED! SO STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPDATE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF ONCE UPON A TIME. ONLY THE STORY IDEA BUT EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO ABC.**


End file.
